Anatomy of an Article
How to write an article: includes headline & subheadings, intro, transitions, body, closing. Headlines This list contains some excerpts from Copyblogger's "How to write Magnetic Headlines" eBook, which I very highly recommend reading. The headline is your promise '''to the reader. Make it specific to your audience rather than watering it down for mass appeal. * '''Main criteria: useful · urgency · unique · ultra specific (according to Copywriting 101) ** Useful: include specific, clear benefit! Why read? *** "Achieve that in this little time" *** "The 5-minute improvement that boosts..." ** Urgency: why now? ** Unique: something new? ** Specific: make sense to your prospect * Good length: 16-18 words * Don't use superlatives like "always" or "everybody". "Almost" and "many" is more credible * Headline needs keywords * Obvious benefit * Write them as commands * Clarifies who should read * Add a little extra thought to draw attention to detail: ** "I want them all, especially #5" ** "(easier than you think!)" ** "(takes 2 minutes a day!)" ** "...might surprise you" * Short and punchy. Delete extra words. Take time and refine them! * Make it negative: "how to fail", "how to piss them off" etc. ** More on negative headlines: superlatives (worst, never) work * Go after the point of maximum anxiety! * Psychotactics: make a headline with most or all of these features: ** Question-based: rather than statement ** Problem-based: "struggling?" "driving you crazy?" "tired of...?" ** Curious: point to sth. in the article ("these triggers", "how to") * Then: test the headline! Send it to a few dozen people, get feedback How to come up with them * Keep a swipe file ** A book or list full of headlines that have been proven to work Matt's Swipe File * "How to" headline: ** One of the most powerful out there ** Improved by "and": *** How to win friends and influence people *** How to save time and get things done *** How to save money and retire rich ** "How to [mundane task] that [rewarding benefit]" * How I... * How something did else (e.g. "helped me achieve") * How ... gets you into trouble * Why declaration ** Why some poeple almost always write great post titles ** Why Parallax Design doesn't have to Tank your SEO *** Implies that this big new trend usually does. Gasp! * Also: how/here's why/what/when/etc declaration * Who else wants ... ? * Here's a Method that Helps audience to benefit * What group can learn about skill from pop culture item * When/what to... * Top tips to... * The step by step guide... * The ultimate guide... * Why you should... * Top-x lists (Top 10 things I learned from my first breakup) * Why xyz doesn't work for you * Use unexpected combinations: e.g. "what comedians teach us about writing" * Good/bad news! ... * Advantages of... * The shocking truth about... * Are you making this mistake...? * 5 little known facts about... * Lady Gaga's guide to... * Is your business safe from...? * Warning! * Secrets of... * LIttle-known ways to... * Now you can ... * Create/Have a ... you can be proud of * What everybody ought to know about ... * Get rid of problem once and for all * How to commit brand suicide * Never trust a silent customer * How to Aggravate Top Bloggers So They’ll Never Help You Anxiety, Teases: * What never - ever - to eat on an airplane * What your doctor doesn’t tell you * Bills it’s okay to pay late * Why married women have affairs Questions - something that can't be answered without reading the article: * Are you (not) doing these x things? * Did you know ...? * Is your community ...? * Can you resist...? * Are you missing...? * Are you avoiding learning about headlines because you're not a copywriter? * Are your headlines missing these precise psychological triggers? * Do you know who's killing your marketing? * Are you operating without an audio logo? * Who is your real competition? * Need to create a dynamite web site? Intro (Opening) * The opening sentence is known as the "lede" in editing lingo ** Make it great: look for that catchy, spicy sentence in your article and put it up top * Opening catches attention! * Tells the audience what this is about ** And what they will gain from reading * Set a good pace for article from the get-go * Each sentence should lead the reader to the next. * No dilly-dallying: quick, descriptive, tasty intro ** Short and captivating first sentence ** Examples: summarize message in subheading, lead off with story (in the chaotic middle!) * Tone: set it in first paragraph, stick to it * Project a favourable, specific image that teases * Use an attention-getting generalization * Present a picture * Startling question or challenging statement * "Are you one of the xyz who..." => "You're not alone. But there's abc you can do" * Pose problem (e.g. as a personal observation) * Address or name common excuses for non-action! (bullet list) ** Then tell them to cut the bullsh*t Examples * Story about where reader is and what they want to achieve ** "So you've finally taken the plunge and created a Twitter profile. Now what?" Weak Openings * Apologetic statement * Unrelated story/joke * Commonplace observation * Long/slow statement/story * Trite question Keeping the Attention * Follow the intro with a "nut graf": paragraph that sums up what readers will get from your article ** Purpose: orientation ** It's the "Overture" in music Transitions How to get from one section of my article to the next * Words: afterward, also, but, consequently, consider, finally, instead, later, meanwhile, moreover, next, then, yet. * Phrases: according to, as a result, for example, for instance, in addition, let's begin with, more importantly, this means, to illustrate. * Statements, questions ** "If this is valuable, why is everyone resisting?" ** "We must consider 3 things: 1, 2, 3" Body * Supports my ideas * Outline all info I have, then make 2-3 best bits into main statements ** Order them effectively ** Use subpoints to elaborate ** Add support material: statistics, testimonies, examples, stories, visual aids, facts * Storyselling: touch both emotion and logic! * Keep the story relevant and have a transformation * Don't miss the point: headline and article must align, "big idea" * Build crescendo, lead up to a punchline * Subheadings ("mini headlines"): ** Keep "scanners" engaged an scrolling down the page *** "Scanner": a reader that quickly skips through an article instead of reading line by line. Many people do that! ** Have about one subhead per full page when scrolling ** 16 words at the very most! * Internal Cliffhangers ** Stitch content together using emotions and shock ** Suspense, humour, dramatic surprises, challenges ** Make sure you read all the way to the end, where ~ ** Let me explain / here's what I mean / here's why / for example ** DIALOGUE ** Tease at the beginning, payoff at the end * Optimize writing: ** Who does it appeal to? ** Who will it alienate? (that might be ok) * Get quotes from live humans: experts, leaders / competitors! * Don’t be the expert * Don’t quote books, friends, Wikipedia Conclusion (Closing) * This is very important because people remember it ** After reading the article, this will stick in the mind ** Make it MEMORABLE, reinforce your idea * Closing headline examples: ** "To conclude" ** "Parting thoughts" ** "Takeaways" * Summary, or call to action ** Make it specific! Leave no question about what's to be done * Final remark: challenge, question, anecdote, quotation, catchphrase ** "Take a few minutes before lunch today to..." * Forceful and confident * One final punchy quote (save it for the end) * Tie the ending into the opening * Rules from Copyblogger: ** Address your reader: now it's about them. Compare article's content with their struggles! *** What would I like my ideal reader to go and do next? ** Concrete and feasible action: things you can do next week, tomorrow, today! *** Small wins ** Take the biggest obstacle away *** Overwhelming? Remind them of the first step *** Insecure? Pep-talk! (though it may be hard) *** Too much trouble? Remind of the reard! (e.g. happiness, relaxation, productivity) ** Touch the heart: hit them on an emotional level! Use analogies, emotional words *** Sobering look at the reader's habits *** Disturbing look at the problem *** Hopeful glimpse of solution ** Nail the last line: it'll stick with them for days *** Nugget of wisdom! *** Use poetic techniques: rhythm (e.g. staccato), rhyme, repetition __FORCETOC__